1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding means for securing facade panels of stone, ceramic, glass, sheet metal or the like comprising at least one screw element which projects transversely from the panel rear side and has a screw thread.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known holding means of this type ceramic composite bodies traversed by a stainless steel screw are adhesively bonded to the panel rear side. The end of the stainless steel screw projecting out of the ceramic composite body forms a threaded stud projecting from the panel rear side. Associated with said stud is a self-locking stainless steel nut for fixing the facade panel on a support profile which is mounted on the walls of a building. The ceramic composite bodies used in these holding means permit satisfactory attachment only to specific facade panels. If due to the panel or slab weight and the wind forces to be taken into consideration, relatively large forces are to be expected, a large number of ceramic composite bodies are required which can be placed and fixed accurately only with large spacing and the screwing of which to the support profile sections is correspondingly complicated and time-consuming.